


None Of This Makes Any Sense Really.....

by Juniemunie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also did I mention you guys are on vacation??, And crazies, Both of you are little crazy shits, But you're also kind of lonely, Fresh censors a lot of people, Like CPAU, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader doesn't like shouting, Reader is a gamer, Reader is a responsible person, Reader is a rich kid, Reader is an artist, Reader-Insert, Scifell is definitley happening, So you boys and gals or whatever can enjoy, Yeah that's how rich you are, also maybe a kis sor make out will be coming soon or something i dunno, also you dont do smoking or drinking, and slightly manipulative to their parents, but not a Creator, but your friend does a bit, for all u CPAU fans lol, how long am i going to continue tagging, lots of skeletons, ok ill stop, on a private place??, or chaos, reader has no gender, this is literally just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie
Summary: Your Summer List!Parents are fine with you doing your summer without them? Check!Fancy huge summerhouse near a private beach? Check!Friend of yours with the same mental insanity as you is staying for the rest of the summer? Check!Video Games, Books and things to keep you entertained? Check!Skeletons falling down you're ceiling as your friend finally plays Undertale? Chec- wAIT WHAT?!In which your friend finally plays the game with your nagging and you guys end up with having a handful of adult skeletons to deal with. You definitely were not prepared for it. You were ready for an apocalypse though.Updates randomly, this is for fun. Imaginations go wild here-





	1. Finally you're going to play it- OH WHAT THE HECK?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Undertale Fanfiction #8,752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219809) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Skele-House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959631) by [Optima_chama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama), [ShadowFoxDemon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27), [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 
  * Inspired by [WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583160) by [cosmicArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist). 



> Credits!
> 
> Sans and Papyrus- Toby Fox  
> Underfell and Underswap-AU Creators((who left I think)) and Undertale Community  
> Geno,Fresh,Error-Loverofpiggies/CrayonQueen  
> Ink-comyet  
> Scienctist Sans-((Technically hes a backstory head canon so)) Undertale Community and talkingsoup  
> Reaper!Sans-renrink  
> Nightmare and Dream-jokublog

After a lengthy conversation with your parents, they agreed to let you and your best friend stay in one of the summerhouses your parents made and surrounded by a nice clean private beach.

Here you and your friend were, in a huge summerhouse all for yourselves. Currently you were connecting the TV screen to the laptop so your friend could FINALLY play the game you've been obsessed for months. Undertale. Most of the floor was occupied by a blanket and throw pillows and a sofa. There was popcorn, chips and soda to keep you guys up while playing the game.

"Yo I got the computer ready and everything. Get on with it!" You screeched pushing your friend to the room and forcing them to sit on the computer. 

"Okay okay! Geez-" your friend laughed at your impatience. "So which route should we do first?" They asked you. "Pacifist." you immediately answer. Grabbing a pillow and bringing it up to your chest, staring at them to get one with it. They nod and moused over the Undertale app and just as they were going to click it-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" **WHUMP!**

Hearing the scream immediately, both you and your friend's heads snapped to the direction of the sound finding two very familiar skeletons behind you, in a heap. They looked at you and you and your friend looked at them. It was like you all just initiated staring contest. 

Unfortunately/Fortunately that staring contest ended because more skeletons fell through...the ceiling??? You looked up and found a large white portal right inside your house. Wow. Okay???? What is going on???

"Okay, why are skeletons raining on our summerhouse..?" Your friend asked in wonder as they stepped away from the laptop to help the skeletons.

Apparently it was not yet over as a machine fell and amazingly and MIRACULOUSLY did not crack through the tiles. And several more skeletons fell, as well as what seems to be a black raven.  
The portal, seemingly satisfied with itself and shrank to nothing with a pop. You looked down to find the bigger pile slowly disentangling themselves and was helped by your friend.

Slowly you identify the skeletons slowly rising up to a standing position, Sans the original, Swap! Papyrus, whoa he's tall, Fell Sans- oH MY GOSH. You squealed and pushed past other skeletons and picked up Ink Sans in a hug all the while saying: "OMG MY FAVORITE CHARACTER I LOVE YOU AND YOUR AMAZINGNESS!" "OH MY GOD-" Your friend groaned, slapping a hand to their face. "Is this what happens when you play the game?? Because I swear-"

Ink seemed to be saying something and you quickly let go in confusion. "Sorry I can't seem to hear you, I would probably communicate with you guys more easier if I learned sign language or Morse code or something but I procrastinate way too much than your average Sans-"

"ALRIGHT MY BUDDY FRIENDO CANT WE SETTLE THIS DOWN PROPERLY?!" Your friend yells as they pick you up and forcibly sat you down away from Ink. You pouted but noticed how he was still next to Error quite _closely_. With a smirk, waggled your eyebrows at them, earning a glare from the glitchy Sans.

As much as you want to tease Error about ships, you think its more important organizing the skeletons just in case the crazy ones decided to destroy the place."Alrighty, are you guys uh, listening to me?? Cause it appears I can't really hear you... Though I seriously wanted to hear your canon voices...." You trailed off, luckily it seems everyone was listening. You quickly looked around and saw a lone notebook near a corner. Score! 

You quickly snatched it up and looked at them. "Since we cant talk to each other properly, you can communicate with this! Just write on it and I'll answer as best as I can!" You pulled out multiple markers for them from your bag next to the coffee table. All of them had either sat down on the floor or on the sofa with their respective brothers, which was relieving since you didn't like noises much. You gave them to the skellies, Swap Sans picks it up and looked at the others and they seemed to be talking amongst themselves. You share a look with your friend and they shrug in confusion, seems like you weren't the only one who didn't hear them, luckily. 

You look at the raven, who seemed to have perched on the backrest of the sofa looking at you.

"Uh, shouldn't the bird like.... look for an escape hole or something???" you asked.

Most of them turns to look at the bird while Blueberry was still conversing with the others. The bird looked at you in an accusatory way. The bird suddenly morphed into a skeleton clad in black clothes and hovered a bit in air, startling a few skeletons.

Ah. So we got the God of Death too. Wonderful.

Finally, they seemed to come to an agreement and Swap quickly wrote on the notebook and showed it to you.

_"HOW DID WE GOT HERE, AND WHY DO YOU KNOW US?"_

"Ohhhh straight to the point eh? Alright." You shrug. "Well uh before I start, I gotta tell you guys especially Error-"You gave him a look. "Those three probably knows what this universe is. What I'm asking is that you all at least try to restrain yourself from...killing people here. The worst thing can happen is that you accidentally destroy everything. Literally EVERYTHING. Like you all would poof! And probably or die or something. Basically, it's a catch 22 thing we got going on. Anyways, welcome to the home of your Creators."

You can hear loud static as Ink screams in happiness and shock, Error groans, Fresh has a panic attack of relief and absolute confusion from the other people. You sigh and slap a hand to your face. Your friend is also confused, considering the fact they only know little of Undertale.

"So uh basically, we created you guys, and since you're only aware of the multiverse, but not the fact that everything is made by people here. We made characters, places, your personalities, your world-" You cut off as Geno snatches the notebook and marker from Swap and shakily writes in the notebook and throws it at you. The shaky quickly written words displayed below Blueberry's writing was; _"Does that mean everything I've gone through was because of you?"_

Oh boy.

You looked up to Geno, who was looking at you intensely and definitely **not** in a good way. You had to answer. You'd probably get killed for it though.

"Technically....yes. I'm really sorry, but-" You started but was quickly tackled down to the floor and a hand that went straight to your throat. 

Your head hurts by the fall. Your chest is burning. You hear more static and a scream from your best friend. Your hands twitches and tries to instinctively stop Geno's arm, but you refused to. You know you guys deserve it in a way. You look at your friend and with a look you told them to stay back. They seemed to get the message and backed off a few feet. Good. You balance a smile to your face and the hand around your throat tightens. From the corners of your eyes, you can see the others fighting amongst themselves, but your gaze remains focused to Geno holding you down to the floor.

You hear more static. You think Geno is yelling at you. You try to indicate that you still can't hear them but your arms feel heavy and you struggle to as your consciousness weakens from the hold. You guess it's hard to accept that beings of higher power control traumatic events that practically emotionally scarred you for life.

Luckily, as the last of your vision is darkening, the hand is pulled free from your throat. You quickly sat up, clutching your throat and wheezing. You feel your limbs twitching as oxygen returns to your lungs and spreads throughout your veins. Your friend rushes over to you, asking if you were alright and so on. It feels like an eternity before your body is calm enough in its reactions to look up at the various skeletons in your room.

You slowly stand up, taking the notebook with you.

"Uhm.. It's fine seriously I'm okay. A-anyways, we'll need to take impromptu name calling and some rules while staying here." You shakily say, trying to lessen the coughs as you speak.

"So uh, let's start."


	2. Manipulative Reader Mode Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing these skeletons are stayong here long term, you decide on names and begin to call your assistant to buy clothes for the skeletons in the house.

"Wait, before we freakin begin whatever the hell it is you're starting, how can you be so sure that they can't go home by themselves?" Your friend asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"THEN WHY WAS THIS FANFICTION WRITTEN ANYWAYS IF THEY CAN GO HOME BY THEMSELVES?!" You reply with your hands thrown up In the air.

You freeze, forgetting what you said earlier ago, and then began stroking your non-existent beard, muttering "Now that you say it... Ink can't you all just teleport them home or something? Error can help you and maybe Fresh too?"

Ink shrugged before pulling out his paintbrush and jumping into it, disappearing into the puddle, only to reform back, shaking his head as a no.

You looked at Error who gave you a glare before he waved his hand which made it seem that he was summoning one of those portals he makes but didn't, he looks at his hand confusingly and proceeds to try again and again, panicking. You turn to Fresh who just shook his head. Huh.

"Welp, that means that machine that fell is your only hope in leaving which of course is probably broken for plot inconveniences and needed to be fixed." You deduce, flipping your notebook to a page that wasn't filled with doodles and looked at them.

"So we gotta have A LOT to talk about about, regarding your stay, names, room arrangements, rules, whatever."

You plop to your original spot seat, marker in hand.

"Let's start with the names. First, we got the originals, Sans and Papyrus. They get to keep their names since they are practically the canon ones. Then there's Underswap, you get to be called Blueberry, and the other Carrot or Honey. You may call it weird but I initiated these names because their sans wears _blue berry_ often and Honey does not _carrot_ all!" You say with a snort that slowly became laughter at the old over-used joke, eliciting a few nervous and confused chuckles and laughter from the more docile skeletons.

"Oh and also the fact that people like to taste those flavors on you too." You add, pretending to ignore the flustered looks of the skeletons by writing down the names on the notebook just in case anyone forgets them. Your friend chastises you but you ignore them in favor of secretly sneaking glances at the blushes they emitted.

"Moving on to UnderFell, Sans, would be called, Fell, Papyrus would be called Edge. Because we have bad naming skills inherited by Asgore himself and your universe is edgy as fu-" You cut yourself off. No swearing in front of the cinnamon rolls. "CONTINUING ON- We got Ink, Fresh and Error, they like to travel around the multiverse for multiple reasons. Ink's the artistic person, Fresh's the bright colorful nightmare and Error's the dark colorful nightmare." You point at them respectively. "Then we got Science Sans, call him Sci. Technically he's.... a younger version of Original Sans? It's a head canon but yeah. Young Sans. Then we got After!Tale Sans, prefers to be called Geno. Oh hey! That means you're post Aftertale Geno then! Niceee" You slightly avoid eye contact with him. Your neck would probably develop a bruise, and you're hoping your parents won't see that. "Anyways we got Nightmare and Dream, from Dream!tale, they got an interesting AU ongoing, and it's really good. Lastly, we got Reaper from Reaper!Tale where monsters are basically Gods and stuff." You look at your friend who nods. You were both naming them and making sure your friend would get slightly acquainted with the information so they can get to know about them a bit better.

"I'm not really sure if this is like the Christmas Party comic thing going on..." You say, catching the attention of the skeletons and a static question from Geno.

"Wait. How many of you have gone through the Christmas Party Geno held?" You asked, getting a confused look from your friend but ignored it. Practically everyone raised their hand except for Ink, Dream and Nightmare who looked confused. You slapped a hand to your face in shock. And a grin formed on your face. OOOOOOOOH THIS WAS GOING BETTER. THE SHIPS CAN HAPPEN OH MY GOD SCIFELL-

Your friend not getting you, let you to your thoughts and continued on, grabbing the notebook and pen from your hands.

"Now we also need to set some rules." Your friend says. "First, no strangling both of us or each other. I barely know you guys, but my friend does and even if they done some crazy shit I will ask you to calm your non existent tits." A few skeletons ((cinnamon)) gave your friend chastising looks. "Second, please do not destroy anything in this house, my friend's rich and all but they'd still need to explain as to why they're are damaged objects in the summer house."

"Oh oh! Also you can go outside-" The skeletons perk up at this (cept for the others who have been in the surface)) "But, make sure to keep yourself hidden if cars run by or bystanders and walkers go through, government will probably track you down and scientists will test every single inch of you and every smart person would NOT like that." The addition made a few skeletons flinch and the older brothers looking protective. "So uh, that means you can't really go outside too far.."

"Sleeping arrangements will go over at midnight, clothes will be taken care of by me, and more information about us will be ongoing tomorrow, so knock yourself out." You rest your back over the pillow and watch most of the skeletons run out of the room to go to and finally have a first look at the sun and sky. You look at your friend who was still looking a little perturbed by all the events. "I'm going to get some Tylenol." They say, walking off to the kitchen.

You check the skeletons and where they were. Ink was annoying Error per usual and Fresh was in the living room with you checking out your video games. You walk outside and thankfully no one was walking nearby the private beach and you watch the skeletons, running around the water of the waves, the older brothers making sure they don't go too far from the water, occasionally looking at the sky. It was becoming near dark, making the sky an assortment of shades, a blend of red, yellow, blue and orange, it was a stunning as usual, but even more so for them. Death was the nearest to you examining a flower and proceeds to poke at it. You watch in surprise as it did not immediately wilt. He seems to be surprised too. 

You walk over to him and watch him still poking the flower. A few minutes later, the flower finally began to wilt. And you hear him sigh of relief. "So.. you guys have less magic now?" You ask him, making him jump. He looks at you and the flower that was now finally turned to ashes, and slowly nods.

You felt slightly sad before a ridiculous thought came to you. "Heyyyy that also means you get to kiss Geno ey??????" You waggle your eyebrows at him. Reaper snorted and gave you a weird look.

"Hey! You gotta think positive! You finally get another chance to shag him!" You defended, plopping your ass on a large rock, and pulling out your phone.

"And now that I have to deal with wet skeletons, I'm going to have to call Anthea...." You mutter, scrolling on your contacts and hitting the call button, instinctively raising the phone to your ear. Reaper shakes off the dust on his hands and hovers near you, listening in.

"Ms?" Anthea greets, her voice obviously saying she was busy and did not care for whatever the hell you wanted to say. You and her don't go well at all.

"Sup, Bitch." You tell her casually. You can practically smell the groan that was wishing to be released and the scowl on her overly lipsticked lips. Honestly, why wasn't she fired yet? Oh. Right she was some kind of weird gift for your 16th birthday. And you didn't want to disappoint your dad or make him sad.

"What is it that you need?" She grumbles.

"I want you to buy a shit ton of clothes for me. Make sure their good quality jackets, shirts, pants, shorts. Preferred colors are, red, light blue, blue, orange, black, white, yellow, dark blue, sizes specifically around medium, large and extra large. Are you writing all this down?"

"And why do you need these many clothes?" Anthea says skeptically. Reaper gave you a cautious look. 

"For reasons you will never understand and businesses you are not involved with." You reply smoothly.

"Maybe I should contact your father about this-"

"Tell my father," You say in a dangerous and menacing voice. "And it will be the end of the line for you. I know you are having an affair with your husband with my butler. It would be a shame if... _someone told him about your actions._ "

You hear silence. A smirk formed you face unconsciously. Got you, bitch.

"Yes, Ms." She gritted out. Your smirk turn into Cheshire cat grin.

"Thanks, Anthea." You say happily. "Also, bring in the clothes as fast as possible, if you try to do anything suspicious~" You didn't finish, knowing that she is aware. And turned off the conversation with a click of the button. You turned to Reaper, who gave you a disturbed and respectful look.

"Hey, it was needed!" You defended, pointing at the Swap and Tale brothers who laughed sheepishly, whereas the Fell bros scoffed and trudged to the house. Wringing out their clothes.

Yep, this was going to be a LONG summer.


	3. Edge Actually Makes Good Food

It was getting dark, and most of the skeletons were watching at the skies on the balcony. Or was on the roof brooding. ((AKA Death)) Luckily the balcony faced opposite of the road so no viewers will see actual skeletons watching the sky in the night. Edge was making soup, Ink was painting the walls, ((They looked really good)) Error was crocheting and making a hammock on the ceiling which was pretty damn impressive, Fresh was nowhere to be seen, Dream and Nightmare were talking and your friend was on the kitchen, hands in their head mumbling how impossible this was.

Soon enough, dinner was served, the table was big enough to accommodate large amounts of people, but a few Sanses still ate at the corners,standing up or at the kitchen counters. As soon as you got your soup you slowly tasted it, making sure to get ready to spit out anything dangerous inside.

Surprisingly, it was really good. Really really good.

..Holy fuck it tasted amazing.

You quickly stood up and danced your way to Edge and glomped him, causing the skeleton to flinch and turned around sharply and glare at you. You ignore in favor of striking a dramatic pose. 

"Edge~ You're food tastes-" Strike another dramatic pose. "Indescribable~" 

You're friend snorted with their food at your actions. And pulled you away and back to your seat. You continued with slurping the entire soup out of the bowl, gaining a few disgusted looks. You ignore it again in favor for the delicious food that presented itself upon you. After dinner you plopped all the dishes to the sink, planning on cleaning it later in the morning. _Ah, sweet procrastination~_

You turned to most of the skeletons now in the living room, chatting among themselves. Your friend was next to you. You cough to gain your attention. When everyone turned to look at you, you began your talk.

"Alright! Now that I got your attention, it's time to plan bed arrangements! Luckily we seem to have enough for a few skebros to sleep on. So Undertale Bros and Underswap, you can both sleep in a same bunk bed room on the second floor!" Your friend gestures them to follow you and the four disappears from the flight of stairs. 

"Continuing on, Me and my friend shall sleep in the grand master's bedroom. A few of you will probably sleep here, since theres already a comfortable blankie for you guys to sleep in, and considering that Error has already made a hammock for himself." 

Suddenly an idea came to you and you a wide unsettling mischievous grin spread across your face, startling a few skeletons. "Geno and Reaper shall be sharing a room~-" You ignore the loud static of protest from Geno and your friend nearby the stairs gives you a look. You see Reaper chuckling and looking at Geno amusingly, who was glaring at him and probably mumbling profanities under his breath, stomping up the stairs followed by Reaper floating. 

After the little burst of drama, the rest of the skeletons were left to their own devices so they can sleep in the living room as the huge blanket and pillows was enough for them all to fit. You walk past the others, smiling as Ink climbed into Error's hammock and falling asleep with him. Error, who was too sleepy to fight Ink or the strength to push him off, just groaned and draped an arm over Ink.

You snapped a picture.

You tiptoed away from the living room and climbed the stairs and entered you and your friend's room.

"You alright?" You asked them. They nod before plopping into the bed and conked out. You grab the covers and draped them over yourselves. You couldn't sleep just yet, so you organized your thoughts. _So tomorrow, the clothes would arrive. You'd have to get the clothes outside and make sure no service worker is going to see the skeletons you currently have. Next, try and fix the machine. Maybe restock the food fridge cause we have a lot of mouths to feed. Lastly, play the godamn game. Skeletons from a different reality shall not stop you from forcing your friend from playing it. As a side quest, try to make your ships canon._

You focused on these and slowly your eyes closed and and you fell into deep sleep, dreaming of cute puppies, Scifell, becoming canon, and saucy dreams of a few skeletons you'd rather not describe. ;)


End file.
